The invention relates to torsional vibration damping apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in torsional vibration damping apparatus wherein at least two flywheels are rotatable relative to each other against the opposition of one or more dampers which are installed in an annular chamber defined by one of the flywheels and containing a supply of viscous fluid medium. Such apparatus can be used in the power trains of motor vehicles, especially between the output shaft of an internal combustion engine and the input shaft of a change-speed transmission. It is customary to install a clutch, preferably a friction clutch, between the apparatus and the transmission. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of making such torsional vibration damping apparatus.